One Chance
by Ni-chan
Summary: A collection of random scenes and one shot stories.
1. Author's Notes

One Chance

by Ni-chan

Author's Notes

Several months ago I announced that I was planning on writing and posting a new Sailor Moon fan fiction. And I had every intention of doing so. The story I wanted to write, one which I had been tossing around in my head since writing Tryst, is a story based on the training of Sailor Venus as the leader of the Sailor Soldiers during the Silver Millennium.

Unfortunately, I haven't had enough time or inspiration to write the entire story. What I've got so far, months later, is a few scenes, the ones that stuck out in my mind when I planned that story. I don't know if I will ever be able to write out the story in its entirety.

In the meantime, I've been reading a lot of fan fics. All that reading made me want to write more fics. So what I ended up with was a bunch of one shot stories or random scenes floating around in my head. No single plot, no central theme. Just scenes and one shots.

But I promised to post something. And I would like to share these scenes and one shots. So that's what One Chance is. A collection of random one shot stories and scenes that are probably not/not necessarily connected to each other. All those scenes and stories that I couldn't fit into the other chapter stories I've done.

In general, you can expect One Chance to focus on Usagi and Mamoru (and their incarnations) and their romance. But you can also expect stories about the senshi, their romances, their relationships with each other. I may stray from what is considered to be cannon, partially because I will draw from the many different versions of Sailor Moon (primarily the manga and the live action version PGSM).

This fic is rated Mature because I honestly don't know what sort of content may emerge later on.

This project is really just for me. I am a full-time student, and I have four more years of schooling after I graduate from undergrad this May. I don't get a lot of time to focus on the novels I've been writing, but I miss just sitting down and typing. These stories may not be profound. I cannot promise that there won't be grammar or spelling errors. I'm just writing these stories for fun, and sharing them with you all because I am so grateful for the wonderful feedback I've gotten on my other stories, and I want to share with those of you who want more.

If there is anything you wish to see, any requests you want to make, please feel free to do so in a review. I read every single one of them, so your request will get to me that way. I may choose not to use your theme/idea (ex: if you request a scene with Usagi ending up with anyone other than Mamoru, chances are I won't do it. I am a die-hard fan of those two!), but I would love to deliver what you want to read.

I appreciate any and all comments/criticism, so long as it is polite. I do not own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it. I'm just a girl desperate to do some writing.  
I hope you enjoy!


	2. Better

Author's Notes: This scene was originally intended to be the opening scene of "Guardian," a chapter story focusing on the training of Sailor Venus during the Silver Millennium. I think the anime did a serious injustice to the character of Sailor Venus. In the manga and in PGSM, she is a much stronger character, dedicated to her role as leader of the Sailor Soldiers. She is by far my favorite senshi (after Sailor Moon herself). I hope to one day be able to write "Guardian," but in the meantime, here is a piece of it.

**"Better"**

---

"Sailor Moon, watch out!"

Tear-filled blue eyes widened as the monster charged, sharp talons stretching out. A high-pitched wail burst from the young girl's lips as she covered her eyes with gloved hands, too afraid to watch as certain death approached at a terrifying speed. At least it would be over soon.

Strong arms scooped the girl up, pulling her out of the monster's path just before it could tear her to pieces. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried, all traces of fear vanishing as she smiled in bright relief at her masked hero. "You saved me!"

Setting the girl on her feet, he said, "Sailor Moon, you have to fight it!"

For a brief instant, doubt and fear once again filled her eyes, but Sailor Moon clenched her jaw, lifted her chin, and turned to face the monster. Her comrades were fighting it, hurling their power over the elements at it. It wasn't enough. Tuxedo Kamen was right; she had to help them.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon shouted, catching the monster's attention. "How dare you try to hurt me and my friends! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Grasping the golden tiara in her hand, Sailor Moon began to twirl, allowing her own power to become infused in the circlet grasped in her hand. She felt her strength pouring into it, and she released it suddenly, aimed at the monster's forehead.

The tiara struck the monster, and it screamed in agony before its body disintegrated into ash.

The four girls shouted in triumph, embracing each other and determining the extent of their injuries. Then, Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon and said, "You are so stupid! What were you thinking, just standing there?"

"Don't be so mean, Mars!" Sailor Moon whined. "After all, I'm the one that beat it!"

The others tried to stop what seemed to be escalating into a full-fledged battle of the tongue, but there was no preventing it. They stood there for a long time, long after Tuxedo Kamen had disappeared into the shadows, until they finally burst into laughter, embaced again, and went their separate ways.

On the roof of a nearby building, cloaked in the darkness of midnight, a fifth woman stood. A red mask covered her narrowed eyes as she had studied the scene as it unfolded beneath her. Now, she turned her attention to the bright face of the full moon. Her gaze traced its craters, its peaks and valleys. She took a deep breath, trembling despite the warmth of the night air.

"Are you alright?" a small voice asked. She turned, her blue eyes catching the gaze of a small white cat. The crescent moon on its forehead gleamed slightly in the moonlight.

"Fine," she responded. "It's just that seeing them..."

"It takes you back," the cat completed for her. "I know."

"It'll be different this time, Artemis," she said. Her hands balled into tightened fists at her sides, and her blue eyes seemed to glare at something unseen. Her entire body was tensed in determination.

Artemis knew she wasn't actually speaking to him, but still he gently said, "It wasn't your fault, Minako. You know that, don't you?"

She shook her head violently, as though his words caused her pain instead of the comfort he had intended. She took off into the night, racing away from his soothing voice, his sympathy. If she could have, she'd have run from the dead, bloating moon.

It would be different this time. She had been given a second chance, an opportunity to fix things. This time, she would do her job. Do it properly. She wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail. Because Minako was fairly certain that there would be no third try. No, this time would be better. Minako would be better.

She had to be.

---


	3. 2 AM

**"2 AM"**

---

It was late, far later than the curfew Kenji had set just before they'd gotten into the car and driven off. They had lost track of time, lost it in the depths of one another's eyes. It seemed to be happening more and more as time went on. Instead of growing complacent like most couples, they kept falling deeper and deeper in love.

"He's going to kill me," Mamoru said as he rounded the corner, turning onto her street. "He's going to kill me, and then he's going to forbid you from ever seeing me again."

Usagi giggled from where she sat in the passenger seat, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "No, he won't, Mamo-chan. Papa likes you."

Unconvinced, Mamoru scowled as he pulled into her driveway. He studied the illuminated window on the first floor of her house, knowing her father sat on the couch, fingers steepled, brow furrowed in mounting anger. He wondered briefly if there was perhaps a shotgun beside Kenji.

"Is it okay if we just kiss goodnight here?" Mamoru asked. "You don't need me to walk you to the door, do you?"

He was rewarded with more laughter, Usagi's blue eyes closing in mirth. "Oh Mamo-chan!"she said, kissing him with her smiling lips. "You've battled countless monsters, faced the forces of darkness, and come back from certain death. You couldn't possibly be afraid of my silly old Papa!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Mamoru saw the front door of Usagi's house open. He could see nothing more than a silhouette, backlit by the lights inside the house, but Mamoru could swear he felt Kenji's eyes glaring at him.

"Oh yes I can."

---


	4. Lost Dreams

Author's Notes: When it comes to the Sailor Soldiers (I'm sorry if I use Soldiers and senshi interchangeably!), I am more of a fan of Soldiers/Shitennou (Endymion's guards) than the pairings you see in the anime. But I still like those pairings!

**"Lost Dreams"**

---

She felt like a traitor.

Yuuichirou smiled at her from across the table, his eyes beaming with love and adoration. Rei smiled back at him gently, wondering if her eyes were as open and honest as his. She hoped not.

She cared for him, really she did. She might even go so far as to say she was falling for him. He was kind, and he was sweet. He never hid his feelings from her, never felt ashamed of the depth of his feelings. For him, it was as easy as love at first sight. And she was so grateful for his love, because really, she was starting to love him back.

She didn't deserve his affections. During the day, she could smile and flirt, allow him to love her. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that they were growing closer, that someday very soon she would be as in love with him as he was with her.

But at night, when she slept… all she saw was Jadeite.

She hadn't remembered him, not even a little. Not until after they learned the princess's identity, not until after he had already been killed. And when she did remember, she had been angry. Furious, even, that she had once loved an enemy, a man who betrayed his prince, his kingdom, and her.

Eventually, though, she realized that she wasn't angry that she had loved him. She was angry that she had lost him again, a second time, without ever knowing she'd loved him at all. If she had known, perhaps she could have…

There was no point in those thoughts, she knew. He was gone, forever this time. She would never see him again, and whatever love they had once shared was now meaningless.

It was time to forget him. What they had shared had been another lifetime, and she could not -- would not -- waste this second life wishing things could be different. Yuuichirou was a good man, and really, if she was honest with herself, she loved him. She would let him love her, let herself love him. She would forget Jadeite.

But she knew that he would always be in her dreams.

---


	5. Enemies

Author's Notes: I always wished there was more of the Silver Millennium in the manga. Naoko teases us by showing us snippets of Serenity and Endymion, never telling the whole story, but she really tortures us with that one page depicting the relationships of the senshi and Endymion's guards. I always wondered how the guards went from loyal soldiers to working for the Dark Kingdom, and I really wondered how Endymion, Serenity, and the senshi handled it. So here's my take on things.

**"Enemies"**

---

Her heart was racing, pounding against her rib cages as though it wanted to escape. It was dangerous here on Earth. The queen had completely forbidden her people from traveling outside of the Alliance. If she was caught here, they'd try to kill her. If Serenity was caught here…

Anger and frustration fueled Mina onward, her fear shoved deep down where it didn't matter. She would find Serenity, take her home, and lock her up in a cage if that was what it took. No more of this sneaking to Earth. The princess would not get killed because she had fallen in love. Mina would see to that.

She finally stumbled upon them in the gardens. They'd at least been smart enough to find a secluded, shadowed corner where the guards didn't frequent. For a moment, a wave of guilt washed over her. Here she was, a daughter of Venus, goddess of love, about to tear her princess from her soulmate. But the dread Mina felt in the pit of her stomach roared back to life, and Mina barged around the corner, interrupting their whispering.

"Mina!" Serenity cried softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," Mina hissed. "We are leaving. Now."

Serenity sank against Endymion's side, and the prince placed his arm firmly around her waist, obviously a challenge to her order. Mina almost growled in frustration. "There is no time for this! Don't you see how foolish you're both being? If Serenity is caught here, what do you think will happen to her, Endymion? Your people have completely turned on the Alliance. They'll kill her!"

The prince's dark eyes narrowed in anger. "They are my people. They will heed my orders."

"They are not your people anymore! Queen Selenity has--"

"Queen Selenity may say whatever she pleases while she rests on her throne in the Moon Kingdom. But I am here in Elysion, and I know my people. They would not kill an innocent."

"Endymion, please--"

All three froze as they heard footsteps approaching. Mina instinctively settled into a defensive position, ready to fight, when Kunzite stepped into view. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Oh Kunz, you scared me half to death," she said, breathing deeply to calm her speeding pulse. Kunzite stared past her, his gray eyes focused on Endymion and Serenity. "We need to leave. Kunzite, please talk some sense into your prince. He won't listen to me. Serenity is not safe here."

Kunzite shook his head, taking a step forward. "You are right, Mina. She shouldn't be here."

Endymion stepped away from Serenity, placing a hand on his guard's shoulder. "Kunz, relieve the other guards for an hour. All I want is some time with her."

"You're a fool, Endymion," Kunzite said, his tone growing stern with the reprimand. "Bringing her here, what were you thinking?"

Rolling his eyes, Endymion began, "I just want--"

"Yes, _you_ want. You want her. You want her regardless of the damage it may cause. What of your people, Endymion? What of _our_ wants? We have no desire to be ruled by Queen Selenity or her daughter, and yet here you are, bringing her here. We are on the brink of war, and you are sleeping with the enemy!"

A cold chill crept down Mina's spine, and Endymion's eyes widened. Before either one of them could move, Kunzite spun behind Serenity and put the edge of his sword to her throat. The princess cried out in surprise and fear, her blue eyes wide.

"Kunzite, what are you doing?" Endymion demanded, tearing his sword from its scabbard. Mina's head spun, and she couldn't think. She was too dumbfounded to even follow her instincts to attack. How had this happened?

"We could end it," Kunzite announced, his voice low, eyes narrowed to slits. "It would be so simple, so easy. Slit her throat, spill her royal blood, and the Moon Kingdom dies with her. She is the only heir, Endymion. She is the one with the true power over the silver crystal, not her mother! If we kill her, the Silver Alliance will fall, and Earth will reign supreme! We could end it right now, Endymion!"

"If you spill a drop of her blood, I will kill you," Endymion threatened, his voice barely above a whisper. "Let her go, Kunzite."

"Why are you protecting her?" Kunzite roared. "She is our enemy! Her people want us to join the Alliance so they can make slaves out of us!"

"Those are that witch Beryl's words," Endymion told him. "How could you listen to her poison?"

"Your people are afraid, Endymion! And Beryl has the power to stop the Silver Alliance. The only thing standing in her way is the silver crystal, and if I kill Serenity, we will be free. Don't you understand?"

Mina sensed it now. It was subtle, but deep within her lover was a darkness that was growing every second. Mina bit down the tears and despair that threatened to spill over her, and she raised her own sword.

"Let her go, Kunzite," she demanded. "Let her go now."

Serenity was shaking in Kunzite's grasp, tears spilling over her cheeks. His hand was tight around her arm, bruising her as he held her in place. The edge of his sword hovered dangerously against her soft skin.

"Kunzite, you don't want to do this," Mina said as soothingly as she could. "You know this isn't right. Let Serenity go. You are not a murderer."

Something wavered in Kunzite's eyes as they shifted from Endymion to Mina and back. Whatever dark magic had been woven over him didn't have complete control. She could still reach him.

"Please, Kunzite," she whispered. "You are not my enemy. I don't want you to be my enemy."

His gray eyes met hers, and she saw him battling against the dark hold over him. For a moment, his grip on Serenity's arm tightened, and the princess whimpered. Then, he sagged, lowered his sword, and shoved her away from him roughly. Endymion caught Serenity and pushed his body in front of her, his sword never lowering. Mina kept hers raised as well.

Kunzite fell to his knees, his head bowed. "What have I done?" he whispered softly. He lifted his head to stare at them, his face stricken with horror. "Forgive me, I… I didn't..."

Mina struggled to keep her face hardened. When he met her gaze, she forced herself not to flinch or run to his side. It took all of her training to stop herself, because deep down, her most basic instinct was screaming at her to help her love.

A grim acceptance settled over Kunzite's face. He turned to Endymion and said, "I have failed you. Kill me."

From behind Endymion, Serenity gasped and began to protest. Endymion held up his hand to silence her. "You have been my guard and companion since childhood, Kunzite. Over all these years, you alone have been my confidant. Never in all of my nightmares could I have imagined this moment," Endymion told him. Then he lowered his sword. "Get out."

"What?" Kunzite asked, his eyes filled with shock.

"Leave Elysion. I don't care where you go, but you will leave the city tonight, or come morning you will hang. I dismiss you from my service and from my army. I strip you of your titles and your honors. From this moment forward, you are dead to me."

Mina felt more than saw the way Kunzite's heart wrenched at Endymion's words. She knew that to him, this was a fate far worse than death. To be dishonored and to have betrayed his prince and truest friend.

Slowly, like a broken man, Kunzite got to his feet. He kept his head bowed and did not look at anyone, not even Mina, as he left the gardens.

Endymion's entire body sagged as soon as Kunzite was out of sight, and he turned and gathered Serenity in his arms. She sobbed against his chest, and he stroked her back and whispered nonsense into her ear. With his cheek laid against the crown of Serenity's head, Mina could see the anguish and pain in his eyes.

"You should have killed him," Mina said without emotion, feeling empty, as though something had been scooped out of her. "Whatever magic has been worked on him is still there. He is dangerous."

"I know," Endymion replied, his voice as dead as her own. "But I couldn't."

Mina nodded and sank to the ground. As Endymion slowly calmed Serenity, she could not help but feel that while the princess's life had been saved, there was a crisis looming just over the horizon, waiting. And there was nothing Mina could do to stop it.

---


	6. Forever

Author's Notes: Just a quick little point, I've always imagined that regardless of when they were together (Silver Millennium, present day Tokyo, or Crystal Tokyo), Usagi and Mamoru would always come back to calling each other Serenity and Endymion, as that was how they first knew and loved each other.

**"Forever"**

---

It was almost time, they knew. They weren't sure of exactly when and where, but Usagi and Mamoru knew that the moment was drawing closer. With every rising and setting of the sun, Earth was drawing closer to the horizon. Sometime soon -- sooner than they cared to imagine -- the planet would fall into a deep sleep. Only the power of the silver crystal would bring life back to Earth. And after that, they would rule as king and queen.

They never spoke of this, not out loud, but they were both aware of its steady approach. They both felt more and more desperate with each day that passed, afraid of wasting even a single moment of time.

They were scared. Nothing would be the same after they woke the people from their slumber. The world would shift beneath their feet, and suddenly they would no longer be Mamoru and Usagi, but Endymion and Serenity, king and queen. They would no longer belong to each other alone. Their lives would once again belong to their people. And while they looked forward to their approaching destiny, they feared it. They had had so little time together in peace. They had married young, but that had only been a few years ago. They both sensed that they had less than a year left of this life.

What would happen to them after? They were so happy together now, as they were, and it had taken two lifetimes to get to this point. Would they lose that all with this change?

Even though they never spoke of this out loud, they knew it was there. Mamoru could feel it in the way Usagi would embrace him tightly and hold on a little longer each time, as though she was afraid to let go. They touched each other more these days, desperately craving the closeness they feared to lose.

These thoughts plagued Mamoru, and he saw the sorrow in his wife's eyes. One night, finally exhausted by all that neither of them could say, he grabbed Usagi's hand and led her out of their apartment. He would answer no questions as he drove them out into the black night, simply holding her hand tightly.

It wasn't long before they were sitting alone on a deserted beach, feet buried in the sand, staring up at the swollen, silver moon. Usagi sat with her back pressed against Mamoru's chest, the sound of their breaths stolen by the pounding surf.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi tightly, drawing her as close to him as possible. He pressed his chin against the crown of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"I love you," he whispered. His words were swept away with the tide, but somehow he knew she could hear him. "I always have. Whatever comes, I always will. In this life or any other, I will always love you, Serenity. Forever."

He could not see her face, but he knew that despite the tears sliding over her cheeks, she was smiling.

"Forever," she breathed, her hands closing over his. "That's all I needed to know. Forever."

---


	7. In the Way

**  
"In the Way"**

---  
The guard marched past the hedge, steely eyes sweeping the premises for trespassers. He paused suddenly, eyes squinting into the bushes, before moving on.

Endymion breathed a sigh of relief and crept out from his hiding place. He kept low as he raced through the garden, moving by memory more than by sight. He knew his way, even in the dark; he could have traced his path in his sleep.

He knew he had about five minutes to get through this part of the garden before the sentry turned back and retraced his steps. It was more than enough time, but he moved swiftly. He wasn't taking any chances.

Finally, Endymion reached a high stone wall, blanketed in crawling ivy. He reached beneath his flexible leather armor -- not the plate armor he wore in battle -- for the chain around his neck. Pulling it over his head, he took a moment to study the golden key in his hand. Sliding his other hand over the wall, he felt blindly in the darkness for the hidden door. Finally, his hand found the metal knob. Fumbling slightly to get the key into the lock, it quickly slid home. He imagined his lover, waiting for him, her silver hair strewn about her, blue eyes filled with love. With a small, victorious smile, Endymion pushed open the door that led into Princess Serenity's private courtyard.

The courtyard should have been empty. The palace guards were not permitted here; Serenity's personal guards, the Sailor Soldiers, offered more protection than a normal sentry ever could. But there was a soldier standing in the courtyard, just below the balcony of Serenity's private chambers. He was a tall man, light glinting off the metal studs of his traditional Lunarian armor. There was a jeweled sword clenched in his hand. Though his face was in shadow, Endymion could feel the soldier's gaze on his face.

"You go too far, prince," the soldier said. "I suggest you turn around and go home. What you seek is forbidden."

Narrowing his eyes, Endymion closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes from the shadowed face of the man before him. He replaced the key around his neck, his hand slowly yet deliberately closing over the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked. "This courtyard is under the protection of the Sailor Soldiers. A soldier such as yourself has no business here."

Despite the darkness, Endymion saw a flash of white teeth as the man before him smiled. "Oh, I assure you prince, I am exactly where I should be. Once again, I suggest you leave."

Whoever this man was, he knew too much. He knew who Endymion was, and he seemed to know exactly why he was there. A good soldier would not face Endymion alone; his reputation as a warrior was well-known. In all likelihood, the man would raise the alarm if Endymion did not leave, bringing dozens of guards into the courtyard, along with the Sailor Soldiers themselves. Endymion could take one man, but he could not take an entire troop by himself. He knew the smart thing to do would be to turn and go home.

But Serenity was waiting for him.

Endymion took a step forward into the courtyard and drew his sword. "Soldier, I will make it across this garden. If you choose to stand in my way, I will have to go through you."

To Endymion's surprise, the soldier laughed. "You know, when Venus asked me this favor, she warned me that you were stubborn, no, bullheaded. She told me you wouldn't listen to reason, that I would have to use… alternative means of persuasion."

"Venus? Why would she--"

The soldier rushed at Endymion suddenly, giving Endymion just enough time to spin out of the way of what would have been a deadly blow. The soldier charged again, moving far faster than any ordinary soldier Endymion had ever seen. The force of his attacks was stunning, and as Endymion parried yet another blow, he felt a shock run up his arm and deep into his shoulder.

With a frustrated growl, Endymion began attacking, preferring to be on the offensive. The soldier ducked out of the way but sucked in a breath as Endymion's blade caught his forearm. Blood oozed out slowly, and Endymion wondered how Serenity would react if she knew a battle was occurring in her otherwise tranquil personal garden.

Suddenly, the soldier jumped back, his legs spread apart. Something in the air changed, shifted, and Endymion felt the tell-tale tingle of elemental power rippling through the courtyard. An ordinary soldier should not have this kind of power. Pushing aside his surprise and confusion, Endymion focused his own powers, building a shield as quickly as he could.

The ground beneath began to quake, throwing Endymion off balance. He rolled back to his feet, steadying himself as another wave shook the stones beneath his feet. Looking up at the soldier before him, he saw a hazy glow surrounding the man, illuminating him. Sandy blond hair rustled in a nonexistent wind, and gray eyes were steeled in concentration as he built an attack. Fully engaged in battle now, Endymion solidified his own shields and quickly began building an attack of his own.

"Sailor Uranus, I order you to stop!"

The voice broke through their concentration clear as a bell, and both the soldier and Endymion stopped, their power attacks dissipating instantly. Both turned towards the balcony, where Serenity stood, practically glowing silver in the dark night, a stern, disappointed frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

Then, her words struck Endymion. "Wait, Sailor Uranus?"

The soldier turned back to face Endymion, smirking. "I choose not to wear the traditional uniform of the Sailor Soldiers. It was your mistake to assume me to be an ordinary soldier."

The air around the solider shimmered once again, and when the glow faded, he -- no, Endymion had been mistaken, she -- wore the same uniform that Endymion had seen Serenity's personal guardians wearing. It was clear now that the soldier was a woman, though her tall, wide frame, lack of curves, and cropped hair made the fact slightly difficult to accept.

Serenity slowly descended the stairs into the garden. Endymion could not help the way his eyes trailed over her body, so soft and delicate in comparison to this other woman. She wore a flimsy nightgown, barely enough to keep her warm in the breeze that now swept across the courtyard.

"What are you doing here, Uranus?" the princess asked. "You are supposed to be guarding the outer limits of the Alliance."

"Sailor Venus asked that I come to… deter your lover," Uranus explained. "As my superior, I was obliged to abandon my position on my planet and come at once. And it would appear that I arrived just in time. Did you know, majesty, that Prince Endymion had a key to your private courtyard? Furthermore, he seems to have detailed knowledge of when and where each of the palace guards is meant to be. That knowledge is privy only to the Sailor Soldiers, the Queen's seneschal, and the royal family. Such a breach in palace security is no small matter."

From the tone of Uranus's voice and the knowing gleam in her eyes, the soldier knew exactly who had given Endymion the information and the key. Serenity had the grace to blush as she averted her eyes from her guardian's knowing gaze.

"Endymion is not a threat," Serenity reasoned.

"Quite the contrary, your highness," Uranus argued. "He threatens a great deal with this late night rendezvous, not in the least your virtue."

Serenity's cheeks were aflame, but this time she did not look away. "Uranus, you of all my friends should understand. You know how it feels to love someone you shouldn't."

Her words struck the soldier like a physical blow, and Endymion watched as Sailor Uranus took a step back in shock.

"How did you know?" Uranus asked softly.

Serenity smiled gently. "I see how you look at her, Uranus, and I recognize the look in your eyes because I feel it fill my own whenever I look at Endymion."

The prince felt Uranus turn her gaze on him, but at this moment, he could not look away from Serenity, who had turned to look upon his face. It was true; her eyes were filled with a love so open and honest that Endymion felt weak. How could he do anything but bend in awe of it and surrender himself, when he knew his own eyes mirrored her devotion?

"Alright," Uranus said, breaking the moment that had been growing between prince and princess. "I will not stand in his way. To do so, I would have to stand in the way of your happiness, and that I cannot do. I am perhaps too soft with you, Serenity, but that is the magic you hold over me. I'll not stop your beloved, though I will pay for it heavily when Venus finds out."

Serenity embraced her guardian in thanks before taking Endymion's hand and leading him up the stairs to her chambers. Just before they went inside, Endymion glanced back. Sailor Uranus stood at the door of the courtyard, her own key in the lock. She was studying them, and her eyes met Endymion's. With a small smile and a shake of her head, Uranus vanished through the door. Satisfied that they were now alone, Endymion let Serenity lead him inside, where they could enjoy this night they had been given.

---

Author's Notes: I chose to put this at the end, so as not to spoil anything. At least, I hope nobody knew immediately that it was Uranus. I always got a sense that Uranus was one of the most protective of Serenity/Usagi of all the Sailor Soldiers. I never thought she would be okay with Endymion/Mamoru but would begrudgingly tolerate him because it makes her princess happy. As tough as she is, I feel like she'd also give in to make Serenity smile (unless, of course, there was an actual threat). I imagine that every time Endymion and Uranus (and their reincarnations) run into each other, they have a short stare down before going about their business.


	8. The Fame

Author's Notes: This is based off Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the live action version of SM. If you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend it. It's got some major plot differences from both the anime and the manga, but it's super cute and also gives a lot more character development than you get in the anime (at least, in my opinion). This particular scene was inspired by Lady Gaga's first album. I'm not a real big fan of hers like everyone else seems to be. I mostly listen to her music in the car because it keeps me awake, but it reminded me of Minako.

**"The Fame"**

---

The concert hall was deserted and dark, save for one spotlight focused on center stage. Minako sat stood in the circle of light, her gaze sweeping over the empty hall. A sad smile graced her lips as her eyes fell on the many ticket stubs and programs littering the floor, all emblazoned with the words "Aino Minako - Farewell Concert."

It had been a wonderful show. Minako had never had so much fun performing, and her set list had included all of her favorite songs. She had cried during her final number, and she had not failed to notice that many of her fans had been crying, too.

No one understood why Aino Minako, one of the most famous pop idols in the world, had decided to retire from the music industry. She had released her sophomore album less than a year ago and had only finished her world tour a few months ago. The album had debuted at the top of the charts and had broken several records within a week of being available. Her music videos continued to be aired at number one, and her celebrity only seemed to grow with each day. Minako had been hailed as the queen of the concert hall, and critics called her retirement "a colossal disappointment." Her agent certainly didn't understand, and just before she had gone back on stage for her encore, he had begged her to announce that she had changed her mind.

What hurt the most, though, was the fans. They showed her nothing but love and support, but on the blogs, they speculated. No one understood why Minako would retire when her career was so promising, especially when they could see how much she loved performing. She was real, they said, not just in it for the fame. Her fans slammed the gossip websites for their rumors of secret pregnancies or drug addictions, standing firm in their belief that Minako's reasons for retiring were innocent. They respected her privacy, despite their disappointment and confusion.

Of course, they could never guess her true reasons for retiring. If they knew that Aino Minako was really Sailor V…

She had no choice but to retire. Now that the other sailor senshi had awakened, it was time to take her place among her team. She had been watching them for some time now, and it was time. She knew that.

She wasn't angry at her fate. Minako knew her duty was to her princess, and she would not trade that honor for anything.

Still, as she left the illuminated pool of the spotlight and exited stage left, Minako couldn't help but feel like a part of her would always remain there, at center stage.

---


	9. The Game

Author's Notes: I did not realize the title of this chapter and the previous chapter rhymed until I uploaded it :). Anyway, I'm posting this because it is Valentine's Day, and I wanted to post something lovey-dovey. Serenity and Endymion are by far my favorite incarnation. Happy Valentine's Day!

**"The Game"**

---

"You shouldn't be here."

They both knew how to play this game. The rules were simple enough. The first rule was that each time they saw each other, they had to acknowledge that what they were doing was wrong. Dangerous. Forbidden.

"If your mother finds out…"

The second rule was that one of them had to be the responsible one. Someone had to be the voice of reason, and since no one else knew about them, it fell to either Serenity or Endymion.

"If we are caught, it would mean war between our kingdoms."

The third rule was that the other had to be the voice of hope. Someone had to be logical, but the other had to be desperately, hopelessly unwilling to listen to reason.

"I love you. Nothing else matters."

The final and perhaps most important rule was that no matter how much they argued and reasoned and tried to walk away, in the end, they always chose each other. They always chose their hearts over their heads.

"I don't care what happens. I want to be with you forever. I love you."

It was a game they both could win.

---


	10. Bruised

Author's Notes: There are many aspects of the Sailor Soldiers' lives that was never really developed in any of the incarnations of Sailor Moon. I always chalked the fact that no one ever identified them as being due to magic, but I can't imagine that no one in their lives ever noticed something strange.

**"Bruised"**

---

As Usagi sat at the dinner table beside her little brother, she noticed her parents' eyes fall onto the neon pink plaster cast encasing her left wrist. It was covered in graffiti, signatures and cartoons drawn in black marker by her classmates, but the sinking feeling in the pit of Usagi's stomach told her that her parents were not admiring her friends' handiwork.

Her mother had been strangely silent when Usagi had called from the emergency room. After hearing the fake story of a klutz attack during a game of soccer in the park after school, her mother had calmly assured Usagi that she would be there soon. Her parents had asked the doctor questions about the cast and recovery time and the possibility of physical therapy, but they had been oddly calm throughout the whole ordeal, and neither of them had said a word about it in the full twenty-four hours that had passed.

Now, Usagi regretted choosing the brightest, loudest color possible for her cast. Before it had seemed pretty, a consolation prize for pain and the lost function of her left hand. But now it seemed like a huge advertisement, a glaring reminder that something was wrong.

The quiet that permeated the air as they ate was uncomfortable, the clinking of their silverware loud in the absence of conversation. That feeling of dread in Usagi's stomach only grew as the dinner stretched on and on, and as their plates became emptier, she knew they were racing towards a cliff.

Finally, her father put his fork down and said, "Shingo, would you please go up to your room? Your mother and I would like to speak to Usagi privately."

Under normal circumstances, Shingo would have complained about being left out or argued that he wasn't finished eating yet. But Usagi supposed he too could feel the tension between them, because Shingo simply nodded and left the room.

Now alone with her parents staring at her from the other side of the table, Usagi felt like she was under the bright, hot lights of an interrogation room. Trying to be discreet, she slid her injured wrist off the table and into her lap, hoping desperately that if it was out of sight, her parents might forget it.

"Is something wrong, Papa?" she asked, her voice coming out in a high-pitched squeak.

"What happened to your wrist, Usagi?" her father asked. No beating around the bush, then.

"I told you," Usagi said, repeating the words Luna had told her to say. "The girls and I were playing soccer in the park, and I tripped."

Her mother sighed and rubbed her forehead, but Usagi's father narrowed his eyes. "We don't believe that, Usagi. Tell us what really happened."

For the briefest of moments, Usagi seriously contemplated telling them about the youma that had attacked a family picnic in the park and how it had thrown Usagi -- transformed as Sailor Moon -- over one hundred meters, causing her to land at an awkward and rather graceless angle. She thought about telling them that she was lucky to have walked away with nothing more than a broken wrist, that before her power had healed her more severe injuries, Usagi had suffered a snapped collarbone, a dislocated shoulder, and a serious concussion. She wondered how her parents would have reacted to those injuries, if they wouldn't be so upset if they knew.

But of course, Usagi couldn't tell them that. She couldn't tell them about being Sailor Moon. And so she had to lie.

"Papa, I don't know why you don't believe me, but it's true. You know I'm clumsy. I've always been clumsy."

"That's what worries us, Usagi," her mother said. "This is not the first time you've been hurt. We've seen the bruises, Usagi, even when you try to cover them with makeup. I just feel so awful that we let it get this far."

That feeling of dread in Usagi's stomach suddenly transformed into a clawing, twisting panic. "What are you talking about? Let what get so far?"

"Don't do this, Usagi," her father said. "We've thought about it, and we realized that all of these injuries began showing up around the same time you began dating Mamoru."

It felt as though the floor fell out from beneath her. Usagi's heartbeat sped up until she couldn't hear anything over the rush of blood moving past her ears. For a moment, she didn't understand what they were saying.

"Mamoru?" she repeated dumbly. "You… you think Mamoru…?"

"We would never have imagined he could do something like this," her mother explained. "He always seemed like such a gentleman."

"But it's obvious that he is no good, Usagi," her father said. "I've always thought it was strange that a man of his age would date a girl as young as you, and I was never happy about that. I just can't believe I never put the pieces together before now."

"Papa, what you're saying… it's crazy!" Usagi argued. "Mamoru would never hurt me. He loves me."

"Usagi, we know you have feelings for him, but if he--"

"He isn't!" she yelled, unable to control herself. "Mamoru has never hurt me! He would never!"

"Usagi…"

"No!" She slammed her hands down on the table, ignoring the painful shock that moved up her arm as the impact of her cast boomed loudly. She saw the shock in her parents' eyes. "Now you listen to me. Mamoru has never hurt me, not ever. If you don't believe me when I tell you how I was injured, that's your problem, but do not drag him into this. I never want to hear you speak about him like that again. Do you understand?"

Usagi did not wait to hear her parents reply. She fled the room, fled the house, and blindly ran the streets of Tokyo, knowing that the only place she could heal this bruise on her heart was in Mamoru's arms. But deep down, Usagi knew the bruise on her relationship with her parents was no bruise at all. It was a break, and no amount of plaster and neon pink wrapping would ever set it to heal just right.

---


	11. Scandal

Author's Notes: Oooh it has been a long time. After writing out _Inevitable_, I didn't have any inspiration for anything happy, and I certainly didn't want to load up on more sad stuff. So here's something a little happier.

**"Scandal"**

---

Naru slammed a piece of brightly colored newspaper onto Usagi's desk suddenly, making Usagi jump in surprise. Naru pointed a finger at the photographs on the cover and said, "Look at this!"

Usagi looked, and for a moment, her heart stopped beating. Staring back at her from the front page was the face of Sailor Moon, her own face. It took Usagi a full thirty seconds to calm herself down, to realize that even though the heroine in the photo obviously looked identical to Usagi herself, no one else could tell. There was something about the transformation that turned her into Sailor Moon, something that made it impossible for anyone to tell who she was. Once she'd even seen her own parents on the street. They'd stared her directly in the face and hadn't recognized her.

Assured that her identity was safe, Usagi studied the photos. To the left was a photo of Sailor Moon, her brows drawn into a frown, bright blue eyes narrowed in anger. Usagi struggled to keep her lips from twitching into a smile as she noticed the dramatic way Sailor Moon's gloved hand was pointing in accusation at the camera. Clearly the photographer had caught her in the middle of one of her more melodramatic speeches aimed at a youma.

The other photo was clearly what Naru had been pointing at. In this photo, Tuxedo Kamen had his arms wrapped around Miharu, a girl from Usagi's class. Miharu's own hands were clenching tightly to Tuxedo Kamen's black jacket, her face upturned towards his, lips slightly parted. Tuxedo Kamen himself looked ruffled, his black hair out of place, cheeks slightly flushed, dark eyes heavily lidded.

The headline above the two photos screamed: "A Jilted Sailor Moon: Soldier of Unrequited Love and Betrayal?" Below it, in slightly smaller lettering, the tabloid questioned whether Tuxedo Kamen had found himself a new love and left Sailor Moon to fight the forces of evil and heartbreak all alone. Apparently, the story continued on page three.

Now Usagi did allow herself to smile. Maybe in the past she would have flushed bright pink, filled with doubt and hurt and anger, wondering why Tuxedo Kamen would betray their love. But she had grown up a lot over the past few years, and of one thing she was certain: Mamoru loved her. He would never betray her.

When Usagi said nothing, Naru grew impatient. "Well," she asked, "what do you think of this?"

Still smiling slightly, Usagi replied, "It's certainly clever editing."

Naru seemed shocked and was about to say something when none other than Miharu entered the classroom, flanked by a large group of chattering girls. Miharu herself looked rather pleased by the attention and sat down in her seat with a smile.

"Is it true, Miharu?" Naru asked, flashing the tabloid at the girl.

Looking like this was exactly what she'd been hoping for, Miharu took the tabloid from Naru and examined it. Quickly covering the smile she'd been wearing, Miharu lifted her chin and pursed her lips. "I think it is so trashy of them to post our photo like that. Don't we have a right to privacy? I mean, just because Kamen is a superhero doesn't mean he doesn't have rights!"

Usagi had to suppress laughter at the familiar, almost intimate way Miharu referred to Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru would get quite a laugh about this later. But Makoto, who had walked in with Minako behind Miharu's mob, looked furious. Clenching her fists, she met Usagi's gaze. Smiling widely, Usagi merely shook her head. She knew Makoto wouldn't like it, but there was no reason to overreact.

"Anyway," Miharu was saying, "I just feel bad for Sailor Moon. She's done so much for our city, but Kamen and I… well, when there's a spark, you just can't ignore it, can you?"

"So you've seen each other more than once?" Minako asked quietly, but her voice carried. Miharu looked over, her brow furrowing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Miharu asked.

"I mean," Minako said, coming over to stand by Miharu's desk, "since this photo was taken, have you seen him? Has he shown up outside your window with roses? Taken you across the rooftops of the city? Kissed you? Or did this 'spark' happen only when this photo was taken?"

Miharu looked surprised, confused even, and Usagi could clearly see her try to come up with a believable lie, a romantic story she could tell to mollify the suddenly uncertain crowd. "I… we…"

"Sounds like a whirlwind romance to me!" Minako said from behind the crowd. And suddenly the group of girls dispersed, Naru explaining to everyone how Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi had rescued her a few years ago, and how _she_ hadn't claimed some illicit romance.

Miharu was looking down at the color photo splashed across the front page of the tabloid, looking as though she might cry. Usagi started getting up to comfort her, but at that moment the teacher told them all to settle down and began the lecture.

Careful not to be caught, Usagi took out her cell phone and typed a text message to Mamoru: "Did you see the paper?"

Several minutes later, the phone vibrated. Glancing down, Usagi read: "Yeah. Looks like it's time for another front page kiss between Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. Sound good?"

Hiding a smile, Usagi typed: "Sounds perfect."

---


	12. Impossible

**"Impossible"**

Soft laughter filled the room, bubbling gently in the otherwise quiet night. It was dark, save for the light of the Earth filtering in through the windows. Two forms writhed on the bed, tumbling and rolling, the blankets twisting into knots.

"Endymion, p-please…" Serenity gasped, "stop! I can't… I can't breathe!"

The wicked grin on the prince's face widened as he finally ceased his attack, the hands that had previously been tickling flattening and caressing instead.

Serenity caught her breath in quick, dragging pants, blue eyes glaring half-heartedly in her lover's direction. Endymion merely widened his crooked smile and pulled her against him so that her back was pressed to his chest. He held her tightly against him, listening to her breathing slow down gradually.

He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, the curve of her throat, her shoulder, gently touching every inch of skin within his limited reach, his fingers entwined with hers. Serenity's eyes fluttered closed, and she scooted herself backwards, as close to him as possible.

"Do you understand how much you mean to me?" Endymion asked, his lips still pressed against her flesh. The warmth of his breath on her skin was a new, different tickle. "I can think of nothing other than you. Day and night, you are always in my thoughts. I am in torment when I am not with you. I feel as though I am on fire." He released Serenity's hands. "Come here."

Serenity turned over to face him, and Endymion placed his hand on the small of her back. They stared into each other's eyes, both feeling the depth of their love.

"Run away with me," Endymion said suddenly, his eyes desperate.

She arched a brow in surprise. "What?"

"Run away with me," he repeated. Caught up in the adoration in Serenity's eyes, his lips spilled out the secret dream he'd been imagining since the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. "We'll go somewhere far away, far from duty and titles. Somewhere no one will recognize us. We'll live on a farm, live off the land, and spend the rest of our days together. We'll never be apart. It will be heaven."

For a moment, Serenity's blue eyes filled with wonder and light, and Endymion could see the scenes playing out in her mind as they had in his. A whole lifetime of happiness danced across her face. But then a wince contorted her pretty features, and Endymion saw the exact moment when reality stabbed through the dream. Tears spilled over Serenity's cheeks, and she bent her head to hide them from him as silent sobs shook her body. Endymion swore under his breath and gathered her tightly against him.

"Forgive me," he whispered, hating himself for ruining their tender moment with useless chatter. "Please, please, my dove, forget it. I know it cannot be. I don't know why I said it. Please don't cry."

Her arms wrapped around him, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I hate this," she cried. "I hate it."

"I know," he soothed, hands rubbing her back. "I hate it, too."

When she finally stopped crying, she pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. "Can't we just tell them, Endymion? We love each other; that is not a crime. If we tell them how much we love each other, maybe they will understand. Maybe they will be happy for us."

He wanted to believe the hope in her eyes. He envied and desired her faith in humanity, her belief in goodness, but he could see the faces of his father, her mother, their people. He could see the distrust, the fear, and he knew their love would not be welcome. Brows knit together in sorrow, Endymion shook his head. "No, love, they won't. Our love is forbidden. It _is_ a crime."

He expected more tears, but Serenity just looked away. "So it will always be this way. We will never be able to share our joy with anyone. We will never be able to marry, to have children. We will never be able to truly be together. We will always lie to our friends and our family, always sneak around as though our love is something to be ashamed of. It will always be stolen midnights, never long, sunny days."

He wanted to tell her she was wrong, wanted to tell her that he would find a way. That they would be together, forever, just as they dreamed. But he himself feared that their time together was stolen, only a brief chapter in their lives, one which would end when duty placed a crown upon their heads and wedding rings upon their hands - rings that bound them each to another.

So instead he hold her close and whispered once again how deeply he loved her, how he would always love her, and he hoped it would be enough.

.

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that after almost four months of not posting, I'm uploading something incredibly depressing. I actually wrote this scene around the same time I wrote _Inevitable_ but decided not to post it because, c'mon, hadn't I done enough damage already? So much time passed that I actually forgot about it, and I found it while going through my files. I decided it was time to polish it up and post it. I'm sorry I'm such a downer. I really do love Serenity and Endymion, and I hate the idea of them not ending up together, but I just can't logically accept that the future rulers of two different planets could ever actually be together. Which is why most of my Serenity/Endymion writing is alternate reality. Then I get to end it on a high note. Anyway, I'm going to try really really hard to write something fun and happy next.


	13. After School Scandal

Author's Notes: I didn't mean for the title to be reminiscent of "Scandal," but I guess they could go together.

**After-School Scandal**

#

Usagi walked out of the school building, swinging her bag. She was glad to be out in the afternoon sunshine, glad to be out of school for the weekend. She'd spent the entire week studying for an impossible chemistry exam, and now that it was over, all she wanted to do was relax. She'd already changed into her street clothes, just jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. She and the rest of the girls had decided almost immediately after the final bell rang that they'd head over to Crown for some well-deserved milkshakes.

A little lost in her relief, Usagi didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until Minako said, "What's going on?"

Brought back to reality, Usagi looked at the mass of students standing in the courtyard. They were all whispering and gossiping to each other, and they were all staring in the direction of the gates of the school.

"There's some guy on a motorcycle sitting outside the gates," a girl told them. "He took his helmet off, and oh my god, is he gorgeous! I wonder what he's doing here."

Minako turned and gave Usagi a huge grin, playfully nudged her arm, and said, "Gee, I wonder who it could be."

Usagi felt herself turning pink, but she pushed her way through the crowd to see for herself. Sure enough, there was Mamoru. Usagi wasn't surprised by the girl's reaction. Mamoru was still straddling his motorcycle, wearing jeans and a leather jacket that were incredibly sexy. His hair was touselled from wearing his helmet, and sunglasses hid his eyes. He looked like he'd walked – or ridden – right out of a movie, and now a crowd of Usagi's classmates had gathered to see what would happen next.

Mamoru had never picked her up from school. In fact, aside from their close friends, Mamoru and Usagi kept their relationship quiet. Mamoru worried about what people would think about the age difference, and neither of them felt it necessary to flaunt their relationship across the city. They were more comfortable keeping it just the two of them. They liked it better that way.

"What are you waiting for, Usa?" Minako asked from behind. She gave Usagi a gentle shove, just hard enough to push her in front of the crowd. As soon as they'd seen that someone stepped forward, the crowd fell silent.

It felt overly dramatic, and Usagi knew she was blushing. She couldn't even imagine what sort of questions she'd be facing on Monday, but she saw Mamoru's lips twitch up at the corners, and she walked up to him.

"The motorcycle?" she asked, looking into his sunglasses and seeing only her reflection. "Really?"

"You love riding the bike," he reminded her, that small smirk growing a little. "You know you do."

"You're trying to cause a scene," she said. She didn't need to ask. She knew him well enough. If Mamoru had wanted to be subtle, he'd have driven his car. "I thought you still wanted to keep things quiet."

"I do," he said. When she raised her eyebrows and inclined her head back towards the crowd, Mamoru laughed and took off his sunglasses. His blue eyes were bright. "Maybe I just wanted to see you more."

He didn't say anything else, just put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Since he was still seated on the bike, she was taller, and her hair fell around them as she grasped his leather jacket. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, and Usagi pressed herself a little closer. Finally, reluctantly, they let go of each other.

Mamoru handed her the spare helmet, and Usagi deftly knotted her hair into a bun and put the helmet on. Seating herself behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squealed a little as he accelerated away from the school.

She'd completely forgotten about the crowd that had been watching, but they certainly weren't going to forget her. Usagi was going to be answering a lot of questions come Monday morning.


	14. Victoria's Secret

**Victoria's Secret**

#

They enter the store together but separate almost immediately. Haruka heads towards the very small sports bra section and selects the basics – black, white, gray – before turning to the cotton panties. Michiru browses through the majority of the store, amassing a small pile of bras and underwear in a variety of colors and styles. She goes into a dressing room by herself and starts trying them on one by one.

Once Haruka is sure she's gotten what she needs, she turns to look for Michiru. Not finding her, Haruka just shrugs her shoulders and assumes her girlfriend is in the dressing room, trying on enough underwear to max their credit card. So she pays for her stuff and wanders the store.

If she's honest (which she is), Haruka has always been very grateful for her small boobs. Looking at some of the bras in this store, she can't imagine wearing any of them. They look uncomfortable, and the combination of lace and leopard print is definitely not her.

In her wandering, something catches her eye. Grinning, she grabs it off the hanger and heads toward the dressing rooms.

"Michiru?" she calls. "You in here?"

"Yes!" a voice calls, and a door opens just wide enough for Michiru to stick her face out.

Seeing the attendant, Haruka says, "I'm just bringing something in for my friend. That's okay, right?"

The girl nods and continues putting discarded items back on their appropriate hangers. Michiru steps back and lets Haruka in.

There's a mass of bras and underwear on the bench, organized into piles. Haruka knows that the piles are organized by yes, no, and maybe. She almost groans when she sees that the yes pile is at least two times bigger than the no. Then she turns around.

Michiru is wearing nothing but a lacy navy blue bra and underwear. There's a small ribbon hanging from the center of the bra, with a small heart-shaped crystal at the end of it.

"What's that in your hand?" Michiru asks, eyeing the black satin babydoll in Haruka's hand.

Haruka just tosses the thing into the yes pile and shoves Michiru against the wall. Before her girlfriend can protest, Haruka kisses her, hands roaming over bare skin and lace. When they finally part to breathe, Michiru gasps, "Haruka, we're in public!"

Haruka just grins and says, "Then you'll have to be very quiet, won't you?"

They leave a long time later, with more bags than Haruka really cares for, but looking down at the label on the pink bag, Haruka can't help but wonder if Victoria's secret was what goes on in those dressing rooms.


	15. Demand

**Demand**

#

Mamoru pushed his chair back and stood as the older man entered the restaurant and joined him. Kenji merely nodded in greeting, his lips drawn into a firm line of disapproval and apprehension. Mamoru sat down.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Mamoru said politely. Kenji said nothing and took a sip of his water before opening the menu. Seeing that this would be just as hard as he d anticipated, Mamoru pretended to do the same, waiting for Usagi's father to make a move.

"I don't understand why you wanted to see me," Kenji said finally, "and certainly not like this, in the middle of the day. Why would you want to see me during my lunch break? Couldn't you have just said whatever it is you need to say the next time you pick up my daughter?"

Mamoru certainly could not say this in Usagi's house, not with her and her entire family present, which was precisely why Mamoru had asked Kenji to meet him in the middle of the day. Usagi was in school; there was no chance of her happening to see them together.

"I'm sorry if it's inconvenient for you," Mamoru replied sincerely, "but this is something I would rather discuss in private."

Kenji finally put the menu down and met Mamoru s gaze. The disapproving slant of his lips changed into a slight grimace, and Mamoru knew exactly how this man felt about him. In Kenji's eyes, Mamoru was too old for Usagi, not good enough, just a pervert trying to corrupt his precious baby girl. And given that they'd hidden their relationship from Usagi's parents for almost three years, Mamoru could understand why Kenji felt that way. Still, he was here for a reason.

"I want to marry your daughter."

For a long time, the words hung in the air between them. Kenji's look of dislike had been replaced by complete shock, and the man looked like he was going to choke. Yes, Mamoru thought, this was going to be just as hard as he'd anticipated.

"Marry Usagi?" Kenji stuttered. It took him a moment to do more than sputter incoherently, but when he collected himself, outrage entered Kenji's eyes. "But she's only eighteen! She's far too young for marriage. And I don't exactly approve of your relationship, so if you're here to ask my permission, you can forget it."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I don't think you understand. I'm not here to ask your permission. I am here, because I believe it is the right thing to inform my girlfriend's father of my intentions."

Kenji looked like he was about to speak, but he was silenced by a dark look. Whether he knew it or not, Kenji was no longer speaking to Chiba Mamoru, his daughter's polite, respectful boyfriend. He was speaking to Endymion, prince of Earth, and Endymion was used to getting his way.

"I am going to marry your daughter," Endymion informed him, reaching into his wallet and withdrawing his money. He laid it on the table and stood. "That should be enough to cover your lunch. Have a good afternoon."

Endymion left the restaurant, leaving behind a bewildered and stunned Kenji. But Endymion no longer cared what Usagi's father thought. He was going to marry Serenity, and no one was going to stop him.

#

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm supposed to be studying, but this scene popped into my head the other day, and my arm needed a break from copying 140 pages of notes (X_x). I've always imagined that in the main timeline, as everyone regained their memories of the Silver Millennium, their previous lives personalities crept back in, something they may or may not have had to hide from their friends and families. This is just one example of Endymion peeking through.


	16. Virgin

"**Virgin"**

He wishes he were a virgin.

As her delicate hands smooth over his shoulders and trace the contours of his chest, Endymion wishes that hers were the only hands that had ever touched him. Her touch is soft and gentle, even when she grasps him tightly and rakes her nails over his skin, and it is a touch unlike any he has ever felt before.

She kisses his mouth, his neck, and he can't understand how he could have allowed another to kiss him like this. How could he have reveled in such kisses, when they paled in comparison to the brush of her lips?

She lets out a small sound in his ear and pulls him closer, and it echoes in his ears.

She knows that she is not the first to touch him, to be touched by him, and it makes him wish she was. He wishes they could share this equally, learn all there was to know from each other's bodies.

But in a way, this is his first time, for he is a virgin in love.


	17. Premonition

"**Premonition"**

She awoke with a start, barely able to breathe in as her entire body jerked upright. Her skin was coated with a fine film of sweat, her nightgown soaked through and her dark hair plastered to her forehead. She burst into action, tossing the covers aside and racing out the door of her bedroom without even considering changing or covering herself first.

She ran blindly, navigating the halls by instinct and memory rather than sight. The sentries did not move from their posts, though one may have tried to ask her what was wrong. She couldn't be sure. She was hardly aware of her surroundings, body running on fear alone.

When she finally stopped, she stood before a large door, guarded by two sentries. They stared at her as though she'd gone mad.

"Grant me passage," she said breathlessly.

The sentries exchanged a look before one replied, "We are forbidden to—"

"I am the soldier of Mars, and I demand that you grant me passage!" she shouted, hardly aware of the way the torches on the walls leapt higher or of the flames that ignited in her hands. The sentries stepped aside, and Mars slammed the doors shut behind her.

The room was empty, and on the opposite wall was another door. It was grand and ornate, its stone face carved with various symbols. There was a small keyhole, waiting for its key. But that key was in the custody of Queen Selenity.

Still, Mars, knew, she had the power to open the door. She approached it with determination and laid her hand on its face where the symbol of her home planet had been etched. Effortlessly, she called forth her power, and the symbol of Mars glowed red.

One by one, the remaining glow spread until the entire door was alight, and with a groan, it swung open. Mars stepped through. The mist was thick, impenetrable, but Mars followed her instincts just as she had followed them through the palace halls.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called from the mist. As Mars approached, she made out the silhouette of the guardian of time. "This is forbidden, as you well know."

She made no response until she could see Pluto's eyes. She had never met the time guardian before, but she'd known exactly where to find her. The woman's face was as smooth and impassive as stone.

"Is it true?" Mars demanded, her voice filled with desperation. "Is what I saw really to come to pass?"

"I cannot—"

"You damn well _can_ tell me!" Mars yelled. "If it _is_ true, then I already know! Are we all going to die?"

"Yes," Pluto replied simply. "What you say is the future that will soon unfold."

"Well, how do we stop it?" Mars cried.

"You don't."

"What?" Mars stepped back, physically shocked. "What do you mean? Of course we stop it. The Silver Millennium cannot simply end. We have the power of the silver crystal."

"The power of the crystal is not enough to defeat the force growing on Earth," Pluto told her, leaning slightly on her staff. "The Silver Millennium will fall. You will all fall."

"But… the queen… the kingdom… Jaedite…" Mars trembled. "The other Sailor Soldiers, they will all die! Serenity—"

"Yes," Pluto said, her eyes meeting Mars's gaze. "Yes, Serenity, too, will fall. There is nothing that you can do to save her."

Mars's head snapped up, and she still trembled, but now it was with blind rage. Her hand struck out without a thought and slapped Pluto hard across the face. The guardian of time barely reacted, simply turning back to face Mars.

"You are wrong!" Mars yelled. "I am a Sailor Soldier, and I swore an oath to protect the princess at all costs. I will protect her. I will save her!"

"The future cannot be altered," Pluto told her. "It will unfold as we have foreseen."

"No! I _will_ save her. You will see."

Mars turned on her heel and disappeared into the mist. Pluto stared after her for a long time, wishing she could tell her all that she had seen. Wishing she could tell her that yes, she would try to save the princess. She would fulfill her oath, give her life to protect Serenity, and that in the end, Serenity, too, would die.

Mostly, she wanted to tell Mars that they would be given a second chance, and that all their suffering would mean something some day.

But she couldn't. All she could do was stand guard in the mist and watch the future unfold as she had foreseen it.


	18. Duty Over Love

"**Duty Over Love"**

She watches him as he circles her, unsure whether he's studying her or trying to decide the best angle of attack. Her limbs are loose, knees bent, ready for a sudden strike without looking like she's expecting it. When he finally makes his way back to her front, he stops and makes eye contact. His silver eyes narrow slightly, filled with either suspicion or hatred. She can't tell which.

"I know you," he says slowly, the words falling like a slow stream from his lips. She can tell by his tone that he means more than just that he's seen her on the battlefield before. He says it with a certain wonder, like he's surprised by it.

She tells herself that the thudding of her heart against her ribcage is just the anticipation of what is sure to turn into a fight.

"Do you?" she asks, quirking a brow in indifference.

"Venus." He says the name softly, and it rolls off his tongue like a secret. "Yes, I know you."

She wonders just what it is that he knows. Then a small smile grows on his lips, and she's fairly certain he knows everything.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" He makes it sound casual, as though they're old friends who've been on vacation and have run into each other in the grocery store. It makes her angry. It helps.

"About a thousand years," she reminds him, her voice filled with accusation. "And if you remember me, then surely you remember why it's been so long."

Something flashes through his eyes, maybe a memory of long ago, but she can't be sure of what. It's just a brief flicker, and whatever emotion accompanies it is lost to her.

"Yes," he says, "I remember."

Her anger grows, morphs into something akin to fury. "If you remember, then explain to me how you could possibly still be serving that bitch queen of the Dark Kingdom?"

There's more bite to her words than she intended. She's revealing too much, showing him all her weak points, and it's a dangerous move. She takes a breath to steady her hands and hopes she hasn't given everything away.

There's curiosity and confusion in his eyes now, as though he doesn't understand the question. And she realizes that he doesn't. He can't. Whatever hold Beryl had over him back then still has him, and his mind simply can't question it. He may remember everything, but he can't fight against this power.

She doesn't want the pity and sorrow that wells in her heart. So she pushes it down where she can't reach it.

He must notice the change in her eyes, even if she'd hoped that he hadn't. "We were happy once." He says it plainly, not a question.

She can't lie to him, never could. "Yes, we were. And then you gave into her. You chose them over us."

She sees the words of protest trying to come out from his mouth, the same words he'd spewed at her so long ago – _We want to be free, damn it! We don't want to be slaves!_ – and she's glad when he keeps them to himself. She doesn't know what she'll do if he says them again.

"Perhaps," he says instead. "Perhaps I did choose the Dark Kingdom. But do not forget, Venus, that you chose as well." He takes a step closer to her, slowly, as though he's not sure she won't attack him for it. "You chose your kingdom, your princess. You chose your duty over love."

He vanishes with those words lingering in the air. She tries to ignore the lack of malice and anger, tries to ignore the sadness that had been in his eyes.

He's not wrong, she thinks as she lets go of her transformation and becomes Aino Minako again. She did choose duty over love. But that's better than what he chose.

As she walks home, she thinks that if she had to make that choice again, there wouldn't be any hesitation or questioning. She knows what she would choose.

* * *

Author's Notes: I think I'm slowly becoming more and more obsessed with the Shittenou/Senshi pairings. Obviously Venus/Kunzite are my favorite, followed very closely by Mars/Jaedite. I'm trying to write the others as well, but I just never know what to do with them. If anyone has any ideas/prompts, I'd love some ideas to run with.


	19. Memory

"**Memory"**

There is a moment, however brief, when he remembers. It's fleeting, gone before he really has time to examine it, but it is more than enough to rattle him.

He sees a flash of blue eyes, someone else's fingers tangled with his own. A familiar smell, jasmine and a hint of something that slips away before he knows what it is. Quiet laughter echoes in his ears, and he can feel the warmth of an embrace he can't remember.

He follows her, trying to determine what it is that she reminds him of. It's not difficult to spot her in a crowd; the blue hair gives her away. She doesn't see him, doesn't sense him, and he finds it strange that she can best him in a fight but not notice his presence.

She turns suddenly, not to see him but to greet a friend, and he sees her smile. He knows it, somehow, like he's seen it a thousand times before. He wishes he could remember how or why she would ever have smiled at him.

He's certain that there is a piece missing, a piece of him, of his memory, but for the life of him, he can't unearth it. Every time he tries, he feels the hold of the Dark Kingdom pulling tighter and tighter. Every time he searches for an answer, that flash of recognition grows fainter.

So he stops trying. He watches as she turns away, wondering what it was that he once shared with her. But he's sure that he'll never know, so really, what does it matter?


	20. Struggle

**"Struggle"**

The last thing Mamoru expects after a long day of classes is to find Kunzite in his apartment, but that is exactly what he sees. The soldier is standing with his back to the entrance of the apartment, staring out the glass balcony doors at the city skyline. His silver head does not turn, even as Mamoru lets the door fall closed and slides his feet into a defensive stance.

"You have nothing to fear from me tonight, Prince," Kunzite says without turning. Mamoru does not miss the implications of his words, knows that whatever is about to pass will not matter tomorrow. But for some reason he chooses not to study closely, Mamoru trusts the promise. He relaxes slightly.

"Why are you here?" Mamoru asks, taking a small step into the apartment. It moves him into the more open living room, giving him more space to maneuver should the soldier go back on his word.

"Do you remember it?" Kunzite turns, disregarding Mamoru's question.

Mamoru sees the look in Kunzite's eyes. He knows what the soldier is referring to. Still, he asks, "Remember what?"

"The Golden Kingdom," Kunzite breathes softly. "The Lunar Kingdom. The past. Do you remember it, Endymion?"

He lets go of all the things that make him Chiba Mamoru – the classes, the ambitions, the friends – and becomes who he has always been. Endymion looks Kunzite in the eyes and says, "Yes."

Kunzite seems to recognize the difference, the subtle changes in the man before him. He nods in acknowledgement, perhaps in approval. "We were different, then. Foolish, to be sure, but more carefree, more at ease. Freer."

"I _am_ free," Endymion tells him. "It is you who chose slavery."

Something flashes across Kunzite's expression, as though whatever claim the Dark Kingdom has over him is fighting those words, but the soldier pushes back and retains himself. "I did what I thought was best."

"Don't lie to me," Endymion snaps authoritatively. "You did what that evil bitch told you to do. You did what she _made_ you do. Once you surrendered yourself to her power, you were her puppet. You still are."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kunzite asks, spreading his hands wide to gesture to the apartment, or perhaps to the situation in general. "She would never allow it."

"Unless it was part of her scheme," Endymion reminds him.

"Do you believe that is why I am here?"

Endymion hesitates for a moment, looks deep into Kunzite's eyes. "No. But if you are not here at Beryl's behest, why are you here at all?"

Kunzite looks away. "You are my prince, my lord. I swore an oath to serve you with my life, and I failed you. When I recognized you for who you are, I felt that shame again."

It be strange, the way Kunzite spoke of the past as though it were present, but Endymion knows that really, little has changed even as millennia passed. He may live a life in this time as a simple student, but deep down, he is who he had always been. And while Kunzite lives as a slave to the Dark Kingdom, he has not changed. They cannot alter who they are in their souls.

"You betrayed me," Endymion says firmly. "You chose to trust an enemy over me."

"I do not deny it," Kunzite replies. "You are my friend, my brother, and I turned my back on you."

"Then make it right." Endymion takes a step closer, noting the way Kunzite's body tenses at the motion. "Leave Beryl and her evil. Fight by my side, as you should have done so long ago. We do not need to be enemies, Kunzite."

He lays a hand on Kunzite's arm, trying to ignore the way his flesh crawls when it feels the dark power within his friend's body. Kunzite meets his gaze, and in his silver eyes, Endymion can see a battle.

Finally, Kunzite steps back, shaking off Endymion's arm. "It is too late for me. I cannot fight her now. It has been too long since I have been free; I do not know the way back."

Heart wrenching at the thought of losing his friend yet again, Endymion briefly considers taking Kunzite to Serenity. If anyone could help his friend through this struggle, it would be her. She could use the power of the Silver Crystal to give Kunzite the strength to fight back. She could help restore Kunzite to freedom.

But Endymion cannot shake the feeling of dark power when he'd laid his hand on Kunzite's arm. He trusts his old friend enough to stand here, alone, but he cannot and will not risk leading Serenity into some clever trap. If it comes to choosing between his oldest friend and his love, there is no choice to be made.

"Why are you here, Kunzite?" Endymion asks again, hoping the defeated tone in his voice is lost to Kunzite.

"To say I am sorry for what I have done," Kunzite says sadly. "If I could undo it, I would have died at your side that day." The soldier bows to Endymion, head dipped low, knee touching the floor. He looks up and meets his prince's gaze one last time. "And to say I am sorry for whatever it is that I will do in the coming days."

A chill sweeps over Endymion as Kunzite rises.

"I have no right to ask it," Kunzite says, "but if the opportunity arises, give me a swift death."

The soldier vanishes, leaving Endymion alone. It is not the first time Kunzite has left Endymion wondering if it would have been better to kill his friend then and there.


	21. Overkill

"**Overkill"**

It had taken years, but by senior year of high school, Usagi was no longer the clumsy, awkward girl she had been. She wasn't much taller than she'd been, but her long legs gave the illusion of height. Her figure had filled out from its former flatness, lending curves that drew the eye. Her face had lost some of its roundness, becoming heart-shaped and accented by large blue eyes and rose-petal lips. The only thing that hadn't changed was her long golden hair. She didn't really notice the changes, but Mamoru did.

Apparently, so did all the boys at her school.

It started off simply enough. On Valentine's day, a boy slipped a note in her locker, asking her on a date. Usagi had blushed when she told Mamoru about how she'd explained to the boy that she was flattered, but she was in a relationship.

But it didn't end there. Minako laughingly told him about a conversation she had overheard between two boys about how one should attempt to approach Usagi to ask her to dinner. A month later, Mamoru walked into Crown Arcade to see a boy leaning on the table where Usagi sat, waiting for him. His face had gone white when Usagi introduced them ("Oh, Kazuo, this is my boyfriend, Mamoru.") and had rushed out.

So Mamoru did the only rational thing he could think of.

When he opened the door to his apartment to let her in, he laughed at the sight that greeted him. Usagi stood at his door with an enormous bouquet of roses in her arms, blocking her vision. In hindsight, it was a rather large bouquet.

She shoved it into his arms and closed the door behind him before going into the kitchen to get a vase. As she filled it with water, she said, "They're lovely, Mamoru, and they certainly proved your point. The entire school now knows that I am very much in a relationship."

It wasn't jealousy, Mamoru reflected as he pulled Usagi in for a kiss. It was simply sending a very clear message to any silly young boys who thought they stood a chance with _his_ Usagi.


	22. Pretend

Minako pretends, for Usagi's sake. Like everything else in her life. She has never felt bitter about her fate, her duty. Her love for Serenity runs deeper than anything else. So she pretends to like Mamoru.

She knows that he is aware of the lie. Every time they meet, she sees it in his eyes. She doesn't feel sorry for that.

She tried, at first, to get past it. He is a new person, she told herself, not the same arrogant, greedy, self-serving prince he was before. She has watched him sacrifice himself time and time again for Serenity, and for that she is grateful.

But she cannot forget the promise he made to her, back when the love affair first began. She came to him alone, torn between her duty to keep Serenity safe and her need to make Serenity happy.

"How can I trust you?" she'd asked him. "Every moment she is with you, Serenity is in danger."

He'd looked her in the eyes, that frustratingly beautiful smirk suddenly gone. "I swear to you," he'd said, "I will never let anything happen to her."

She'd believed him, and then Serenity died. Because of him. Serenity took her own life because of him.

Minako knows it wasn't really his fault. But every time she looks at him, all she can see is Serenity plunging his sword through her chest.

She can never forgive him. The best she can do is pretend.


	23. Take Me Home

"Take Me Home"

Usagi doesn't like to drive Mamoru's car, because it's a stick-shift, but she knows how. He taught her last summer, before she got her own car. Tonight, of course, her car is in the shop, so she's stuck with his incredibly expensive sports car. The one she hates driving.

She pulls up into a parking spot, cringing as the car jerks in between the lines and kills the engine. She greets the man at the door with a smile and flashes him her license before heading inside. The bar is dark but filled with loud music and louder voices. Usagi pushes her way through the crowd toward the booths against the wall.

There's a raucous group piled into one of the booths, far too many for the number of seats. The table is covered in empty glasses and pitchers, and Usagi notices several shot glasses.

"Usagi!" shouts one of the crowd suddenly. It's a girl Usagi has met once or twice, one of Mamoru's several study partners. Mamoru himself, sandwiched between classmates, looks up at her with glassy eyes. Usagi almost laughs at his flushed cheeks, wondering exactly how much he's had to drink.

"Usako," he slurs, standing and climbing clumsily over the others to get to her. He sways a bit as he pulls her in for a hug, and the kiss he plants on her lips is sloppy and smells like tequila. Still, she smiles against him and puts a hand on his back to steady him.

"Mamo-chan," she laughs, "you are very very drunk!"

"That's Dr. Mamo-chan," he corrects, beaming with pride. "I am officially a doctor now, Usako."

"I know, Dr. Chiba," she says. "Are you finished celebrating with your fellow doctors? Ready to go home?"

He nods and takes hold of her hand, waving goodbye to his friends, and lets her lead him back out to the car. She has to help him into the passenger seat, and then has to help him find the buckle of his seat belt. She's careful to drive slowly, trying not to jerk the car too much, knowing that neither one of them will be happy if Mamoru gets sick in his own car.

He keeps his arm around her shoulders, practically falling into her, the entire way to his apartment. He greets one of his neighbors loudly, while she laughs at him, knowing he'll be mortified in the morning.

When she finally gets him to the bedroom, he pulls her down with him and wraps his arms around her.

"I love you, Usako," he murmurs, already falling asleep.

She's still laughing to herself. "I love you, too, Mamo-chan."


	24. A Father's Love

A Father's Love

Endymion knows something is wrong. Every servant in the palace is walking around with wide eyes and pale cheeks, and not a single one will look him in the eyes. The fact that he hasn't seen Serenity or Small Lady in several hours just makes him all the more nervous.

Still, it's not until Jupiter strolls up to him, barely even trying to suppress her grin, that he knows he's in trouble.

"Your highness," she greets, bowing her head slightly. "I have strict instructions from her majesty the queen that I should escort you to your private chambers immediately."

He knows better than to ask questions. Instead, he squares his shoulders and follows Jupiter to the part of the palace he shares with his wife and child.

As soon as Jupiter opens the door, Serenity and Small Lady shout, "Surprise!" The room is littered with confetti and balloons, and hanging over the windows is a banner that reads, "Happy Father's Day!" He hugs them both, smiling in relief, until he sees the cake.

It's a mess. Lumpy instead of round and obviously iced before it was cooled. The handwriting on top is illegible, but he makes out two little cartoon bunny rabbits and knows they made it themselves.

They sit him down in excitement, detailing how they roped the entire palace into keeping him occupied while they slaved away in the kitchen, how they made the cake together, refusing to let anyone (including the professional cooks they employ) help. Then they hand him a knife and fork and smile at him eagerly.

It takes far too much effort to cut his slice, and he knows before he takes the first bite that he's going to get sick very shortly after eating this. But he's a king, after all, and he's skilled at keeping his face from reflecting his emotions.

He smiles as he chews, not letting on that they definitely left some eggshell in the batter, and tells them, "It's wonderful, girls. Thank you so much."

Unfortunately, they make him take seconds.


	25. Movie Night

**"Movie Night"**

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I just don't get it."

Usagi could see the excitement in Mamoru's eyes and knew that this would not end quickly. She was thrilled when he'd first asked her to watch his favorite movie with him. Her enthusiasm waned a bit when she learned it was a science fiction movie, but she was more than willing to sit through it (after all, Mamoru had accompanied her to more than her fair share of romance movies). But now, after the movie was finally over, she just felt confused.

"Well, _2001: A Space Odyssey_ is a very complex movie, Usako," he told her. "I didn't get it at first, either. But it's very profound when you think about it."

"But what was with that big black block? Why did it keep showing up?" She could feel her brow wrinkling together, the way it did when she worked through a difficult math problem.

"The monolith is a symbol," he explained, his eyes bright. "Every time it appears, something monumental happens for humanity. The first time we see it, humans discover tools..."

He went on for several minutes, talking about allegories and something about Zarathustra. When she asks about the computer HAL, Mamoru launches into an explanation about infallibility and Frankenstein and human error. She doesn't stop him, falling somewhere between feeling hopelessly confused and delightfully amused by his passion for this strange movie.

When he finally stopped his speech, slightly out of breath from speaking so quickly, he smiled and asked her if she had a good time. She smiled and nodded, not bothering to mention that she enjoyed watching him more than watching the movie. "I like it when you share things you like with me, Mamo-chan."

He smiled back at her and said, "In that case, we should definitely continue watching more of Stanley Kubrick's films! They're all so interesting and deep. Maybe we could rent a copy of _Dr. _Strangelove next week?

Usagi could only nod at him, hoping that maybe Ami had seen this movie and could prepare her for it. If it was anything like this movie, she'd never be able to get it.


End file.
